


A Troll in Xadia

by zuppi



Series: Life is what happens... [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03, Rayllum, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: Rayla likes to have fun with how clueless Callum is about Moonshadow Elf culture.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Life is what happens... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700521
Comments: 35
Kudos: 206





	A Troll in Xadia

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a few fics I've planned where Rayla teases poor Callum (because she can)
> 
> A bit of a break from the behemoth arranged marriage AU I'm currently in the middle of writing... stay tuned.

Callum felt sweat bead on his brow as he held his breath and tentatively placed the last piece in place. He held his fingers on the construct for a fraction of a second before gingerly removing them, finger by finger and slowly retracting his hand. He blew a low, slow breath through clenched teeth as he surveyed his masterpiece. It was the best attempt yet.

“What ya doin’?”

Callum flinched as the eight neatly stacked adoraburrs tumbled over each other and bounced off into the meadow, chirping happily.

“Aw man! I had got to eightsies.” He flopped back into the soft grass, pouting.

Rayla chuckled, laying back beside him. “Oh wow, sorry. If I’d know you were working on something important, I would never have dreamed of interrupting you.” She replied sarcastically, a wide grin on her face.

“Well, I would appreciate it if you would consider such matters whenever we are in the adoraburr meadow in future.” Callum emulated a posh air.

Rayla snorted next to him, pushing herself up on one elbow. “Oh, how rude of me!” She placed a hand dramatically on her chest. “How ever shall I make it up to ya?” She smirked at him, a slight blush on her cheeks and her eyebrows raised suggestively.

“Hmm… I can’t really think of anything.” Callum stroked his chin.

“ _Nooo_?” Rayla leaned over him, her hair falling over her shoulder and tickling his cheek.

“Nope.” Callum couldn’t help but glance down at her lips. “Eightsies have been my dream since-”

Rayla rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Shut up.” She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

Callum couldn’t help but chuckle as he returned the kiss. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to kissing her. He snaked one hand up to caress her slight waist while his other combed through her soft, silvery hair. Rayla sighed into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and Callum responded by instinctively pulling her tighter against his body. Callum moaned softly as he felt her slim frame press against his. He tentatively slid his hand down her back and across her rear.

Rayla jerked back slightly in response, accidentally breaking the kiss.

Callum pulled his hand away, blushing furiously. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I should have asked first. That was presumptive of me!”

Rayla snorted. “Callum, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting it, that all.” She glanced around. “And this isn’t exactly the most private place.” She kissed him chastely on the lips and sat back.

“Good point.” Callum sat up and looked around to ensure they didn’t have an audience.

Besides the adorburrs.

“I guess next time it would probably be best to not do that sort of thing where your Moonshadown friends might just stroll through at any moment.”

“Next time…?” Rayla smirked.

“Oh wow, that was presumptive of me again wasn’t it?” Callum rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. What I meant was, you know, if you want to… ah…”

“If I want to… what…?” Rayla teased.

“I just mean, you know, if it was something you were interested in maybe, em, you know, we could… not that just kissing you isn’t-” Callum put both palms up. “I don’t mean _just_ kissing you. It’s not _just_ anything. Kissing you is amazing and if that all you want then-”

“Callum?” Rayla stared at him, an amused look on her face.

“Yes?” He asked in a small voice, his face beetroot red.

“Stop talking.” She deadpanned.

“Oh, thank you.” Callum dropped his head into his hands.

There was a slight pause before Rayla continued. “Anyway, that sort of thing is only to be expected now we’re married.”

Callum started. “Em… sorry, what?”

“I mean, most married couples do… lots of stuff. We’re obviously a bit younger than most but-” Rayla continued.

“Eh… I’m not really sure I remember getting married?” Callum’s voice was an octave higher than normal.

“You don’t remember the night on the ambler?” Rayla looked shocked.

Callum tried to hide his confusion. “Em, I remember it. I don’t remember… getting married?”

“You kissed me.” Rayla explained slowly, like she was talking to an exceedingly dim person.

“ _Yeah_.” Callum replied equally slowly.

“And I kissed you back.”

“You did.”

Rayla shrugged but didn’t say anything.

“That’s… how elves get married?” Despite his best efforts, Callum’s voice was incredulous.

“Moonshadow elves, yeah. I don’t know about Sunfire. I think Skywing elves-”

“So, there’s no ceremony or party or-” Callum was starting to panic now.

“Why do you think I got so… freaked out when you didn’t kiss me back at the oasis?” Rayla asked with furrowed brow.

“I just thought you were embarrassed!” Callum protested. “And its wasn’t that I didn’t want to kiss you, I just hadn’t thought-”

“So… what you’re saying is… you don’t want to be married to me?” Rayla looked away. “But you said you loved me at the Storm Spire?” She made a funny noise in her throat.

“No! No” Callum scrambled. “It’s just that… it’s not what I was expecting. That's not how humans-” He moved towards Rayla and put a hand on her shoulder. “Rayla, look at me.”

She turned her head, ducking her face behind a curtain of hair.

“Rayla, I’m sorry. I just reacted. It’s just a cultural difference.” He tried to make eye contact with her, but she kept her face hidden from his. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. Her face was still hidden by hair, but her shoulders were shaking. “Oh Rayla, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry.”

Rayla snorted but kept her face hidden.

Callum narrowed his eyes at her. “Hold on.” He bent down, searching for her eyes. “Rayla, you’re not crying.”

“No, I am.” She tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle. “I’m very upset.”

Callum sat back and crossed his arms. “That was not funny.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Rayla kept her face hidden.

“Yeah, I’m not falling for it.” Callum narrowed his eyes at her.

“You did a little though.” Rayla peeked at him, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

“Well, excuse me for being sensitive to the cultural differences in our relationship.” Callum crossed his arms and looked away.

“Aw, I think it’s very sweet.” Rayla teased shuffling forward and squeezing his wrists.

Callum sighed and refused to look her in the eyes.

“Hey, it was just a joke.” Rayla didn’t disguise the anxiety in her voice. “Callum?”

He obliged her by glancing in her direction.

“I can make it up to you…” Rayla leaned forward, placing a soft hand on his cheek.

“Yeah?” Callum struggle to suppress a smile. “How exactly?”

Rayla rolled her eyes before kissing him softly. “You can feel my butt with both hands?”

Callum considered for a moment, snaking his hands around her slender waist. “Hmm, I guess that _might_ go some ways.”

“Uh huh.” Rayla kissed him through her giggles. “I do have a pretty nice butt.”

“Really?” Callum pretended to look over her shoulder. “It looks, ok, I suppose.”

“Only one way to find out…” Rayla wrapped her hands around Callum’s neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

“Really?” Callum pulled her close and kissed her back, his hands slowly travelling down her waist and across her back before ducking lower. “In front of the adoraburrs…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I've a few more similar ficlets bouncing around inside my mind, if you liked this one.


End file.
